


Will You?

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Rare Ships & Where To Find Them [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bakshi is not Hydra, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons met Sunil Bakshi while she was patching him up because he got a bullet through the shoulder while trying to save Ward. When asked her out Jemma felt obligated say yes in order to thank him for saving her friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

“My cheeks hurt.” She complained as she slipped her pearl earrings off. Cover Ops weren’t usually her thing, preferring to stay locked up in her lab but this one demanded her field of expertise. Director Romanoff would have send Skye and Ward but they were made the last time they were here so someone else had to step in. On the bright side? At least she had Sunil with her this time. “I don’t understand how people can spend so many hours smiling!” 

“Years and years of practice, love.” He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jemma let herself relax back against him, enjoying the brief moment of bliss. They had taken the virus successfully and under Quinn’s nose so they headed back to the hotel early. Their extraction team would get a little time to pick them up but since the mission was a blast there was no reason for them to hurry.  

On the bright side? That meant they had an overnight, which translated into a hotel room, dinner together, and a nice action movie with a side of cuddling. Doing this after a mission was something like a tradition to them. They had met four years ago when Jemma was still working with Coulson’s team. They were after an Asgardian artefact and he was leading the SWAT team that helped them take down the compound it was hidden in.

Jemma Simmons met Sunil Bakshi while she was patching him up because he got a bullet through the shoulder while trying to save Ward. When asked her out Jemma felt obligated say yes in order to thank him for saving her friend! Or at least that’s the excuse she used. One date turned to two, then to three and before any of them knew it they were head over heels for each other. Sunil turned out to be the only man that could really keep up with her in an intellectual level and Jemma knew enough about him to let him be when PTSD or nightmares rolled around. Two years into their relationship they moved in together and never looked back. 

“I for one am happy that we don’t have to do this everyday.” She smiled sweetly turning into his arms. Reaching up on her tip toes she placed a gentle kiss against her lips. 

“I did enjoy being your husband, though.” He teased between pulls of their lips. 

“I enjoyed being your wife too.” She murmured and he pulled her closer. Sunil’s hands traveled down her body towards her bottom and cupped the firm globes lifting her up easily. Jemma couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as he made his way to the huge bed in the middle of the room. 

“Did you now?” He asked huskily as he trailed kisses down the pale column of her throat. 

“Yes!” She hissed when his hand slipped under her dress, past her knickers only to meet wetness. It amazed her that even after so many years the sex was good, of course the frequency wasn’t as high as it used to be in the start but he did made her see stars every time he got her off. Be it with his fingers, with his mouth or with his cock. 

“Marry me.” He groaned against her skin when she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his arse forcing him flash against her. 

“What?” She panted, eyes closed tight, her hands trying to get his suit jacket and shirt off of him at the same time. 

“Marry me.” He repeated, stilling above her. Jemma’s eyes snapped open to meet his dark ones, full of love and adoration. A look she knew was saved only for her. He cupped her cheek softly and forced her eyes to meet him. “I love you. You love me. We’ve been together for years and I can’t even remember my life before you, nor do I want to. So please, will you do me the honour to becoming my wife?” His smile was so warm and bright Jemma could only give one answer. 

“Yes.” She laughed hot tears threaten to fall. “I’ll make an honest man out of you.” He crashed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss continuing what they had started. 

They never got to watch that movie or eat dinner. As soon as they were back home though he did bought the most beautiful ring to decorate her finger.

Only the best for the love of his life.

 


End file.
